Seven Reasons to Sleep In
by kumori.no.hi
Summary: ...even though you really need to get up.  Kanda's not a morning person, we all know, so what happens when everyone wants him to wake up anyway?  YULLEN, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely characters, because my birthday wish didn't come true. Sigh.

Warning: Slight OOC-ness, rated T for Kanda's delightful language, Yullen if you don't like it (but why you wouldn't like it I have no idea) :D

* * *

><p><span>SEVEN REASONS TO SLEEP IN EVEN THOUGH YOU REALLY NEED TO GET UP<span>

x

x

**1. Lavi is annoying.**

"_Yuu-cha~an~!"_

"Nnghh."

Lavi poked his head inside Kanda's room. A devilish smile graced his face as he tiptoed towards the Japanese teen, who was still in bed, the covers pulled up.

"Not one step closer, baka-usagi."

The Bookman pouted and crossed his arms. "Geez, I thought you were still asleep, Yuu-chan!"

A cranky Kanda grunted and cracked one eyelid open. "So did I, and I think I still am. Because if I were to wake up, Mugen is right _there_, and an annoying rabbit is right _there_, and I wouldn't hesitate at all to…"

Lavi hurried from the room before the sentence was finished.

.

.

**2. Komui.**

"Oh Kanda~!"

The exorcist in question covered his ears with his bedsheets.

Komui Lee waltzed into Kanda's room, ever-present coffee cup in hand. His eyes were all smiley, and his mouth was grinning, and he had a special spring to his step, which meant only one thing: he was happy.

But everyone knows that a happy Komui means bad things for everyone else. Like pain. And injuries. Headaches were a definite. A broken bone or two. Maybe a Komurin Version EXSI Special Attack Function Robot. A broken spine? Unlikely, but still possible. Something like that. Yep, just all-around bad things.

"Kanda-kun… You know, you can't hide from me…"

The cornered teen moodily inched the covers off his face. "What?" Kanda asked warily. Komui was still grinning.

"There's an akuma somewhere… over there… yeah…" Komui sipped his coffee.

Kanda was slightly more awake now. "In the Order?"

The mad scientist standing before Kanda's bed waved a hand nonchalantly. "Oh, no, Kami forbid _that_, the info's all in this file here. So just give me a visit in the office before you go, ja?"

And with that, Komui walked out. There was no pain or bloodshed involved.

Kanda's eye twitched.

.

.

**3. There's actually **_**work**_** to do.**

Kanda's eye was still twitching. Komui had left a very-possibly three-inch file on his bedside table. It had even made a _thunk!_ sound when it hit the wood. Kanda could see the stack of papers inside, all nicely stapled and paperclipped and whatnot in an organized fashion.

Wait, organized? _Komui_? …Reever must have done it.

Fuck, there was _work_ to do.

There was an akuma running around on the hillsides and Komui expected Kanda to care of it.

While Kanda was still in bed.

Asleep.

Very much asleep, why would you even think he was awake?

So the file could just be ignored for a little while longer, right?

…right.

.

.

**4. You can't hurt Lenalee, or else Reason #2 will bite your ass. Not literally. But hey, you never know.**

A soft knock sounded at the door. Kanda pretended not to hear. The knock came again, more insistent. Kanda continued to feign deafness. Another, much louder knock was heard, and still Kanda didn't move. Finally, the door was just kicked in with a cloud of dust…

…to reveal an innocent, sweetly smiling Lenalee. Whose smile looked slightly forced. Just slightly.

"Kanda-kun…"

Kanda was still ignoring the girl.

"Kanda, don't you dare ignore me, or else bad things will happen."

The Japanese exorcist was vaguely reminded of the girl's brother, and promptly opened his eyes. "What."

"Nii-san wants you to go on that mission soon, you know."

"I know."

"Because an akuma is ravaging the hillside and all that jazz."

"I know."

"You're supposed to go and… save people!"

"I know."

"And you haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

"…I know."

"If you don't get up now, Allen-kun will have eaten everything already."

"No he won't."

"…Huh?"

"Moyashi doesn't eat soba. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"_Bad things will happen_. And he knows that."

"…Oh. But you'll come down soon, right?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kanda grunted. Lenalee left. Kanda didn't move.

.

.

**5. Kami bless, there's a lock on the door.**

Kanda yawned crankily. He sat up and checked his clock – wait, it was fucking _eight AM_ and already three people had come to bother him? The teen started to growl. He happened to glance towards his bedside table, where a three-inch thick file sat.

_Fuck, I was hoping that was a dream_.

How to stop people from barging in again? Not that anyone else would dare… the three main culprits had already come. But if Kanda decided to stay in his lovely, warm bed for, oh maybe three more hours, they'd surely be a-knockin' again.

And no one wanted that. Or well, Kanda didn't.

How did one stop people from entering rooms anyway? Well, there were locks…

….wait. There were locks.

Kanda had a lock on his door. And it wasn't locked. Which allowed annoying rabbits and scary siblings to come in.

Why wasn't it locked?

Kanda swiftly rose from his bed and walked to the door in a few quick strides. He locked the door with a triumphant smirk and returned to bed, where he immediately closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Peace and quiet at last.

.

.

**6. A certain white-haired brat can pick locks.**

"…stupid BaKanda and his stupid habits… and they make _me_ go get him… argh…"

Kanda woke to the noise of metal scraping against metal, and the sound of someone mumbling exasperatedly. Someone whose voice sounded mightily familiar, but Kanda's mind was still blurry enough with sleep to be unable to place it right away.

There was a sudden click in the direction of the door, and the door swung open with a slight creak. In stepped one Allen Walker, a disgruntled expression on his face.

Kanda was still muddled enough to not realize the beansprout was in his room.

"Oi, BaKanda!"

No response.

"Wake up, you stupid swordsman!" Allen heard a slight growl issue from the pillow. "You know, if you'd just _get up_, we wouldn't have to go through so much trouble."

The beansprout's lovely English accent was not very lovely at this moment, grating on Kanda's ears at such an early hour. Kanda growled again. Oh right, now he remembered. _This_ was why he rarely bothered to lock his door. People could _pick_ the lock. Well, one person in particular.

Allen sighed and shook his head. There really was no other choice. He climbed into Kanda's bed.

.

.

**7. There's a lovely beansprout in your bed.**

Kanda's brow furrowed as he felt his futon dip from Allen's added weight. Why the hell was the moyashi in his bed? This was his private place, dammit. In the midst of grumbling quietly to himself, Kanda suddenly felt thin arms encircle his waist, and hot breath against the back of his neck. He stiffened.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, moyashi!"

Allen just snuggled deeper against Kanda's body. "Enjoying a nice morning," he replied.

Kanda frowned. "You're supposed to be helping baka-usagi, Komui, and Lenalee to wake me up."

"Mhm."

"…and?"

"What? I'm enjoying my day, so hush."

"…I have work to do."

"You mean that obnoxiously huge file over there? Ignore it."

"…an akuma is ravaging the hillside."

"You can kill it later."

"…it's killing people."

"The people can run for the hills." _Never mind that the akuma is ravaging that area_, Allen thought.

"…I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"I'll get you some soba later."

There really wasn't anything Kanda could do to get the beansprout out, short of throwing him and using Mugen. And Kanda didn't _really_ want to do that. Especially since that solution involved him actually getting up from bed. Yes, that was the main reason. No, it wasn't because having the gaki clinging to him like this was comfortable or anything. No way. This is _Kanda_ we're talking about.

So Kanda decided to just deal with it.

"Che."

Lavi, Komui, Lenalee, that damn akuma, and the rest of the Order could just go suck it. After all, it was Kanda's birthday, and he could whatever he wanted... technically.

So Kanda closed his eyes and returned to sleep once again, his moyashi right beside him.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm desperately late for Yullen week, seeing that it's July and all, but whatever. I LOVE YOU KANDA and I gave you a little moyashi for your birthday, so forgive me? -puppy eyes-

Feedback is love :)


End file.
